The present invention pertains generally to radar systems and more particularly to MTI radar simulators. A basis for MTI radar is the generation of a series of pulses at varying intervals commonly referred to as stagger intervals. Use of these stagger intervals allows the radar apparatus to positively determine range information. For various reasons, it is oftentimes desirable to have the capability to generate any desired pulse repetition frequency signal. For example, to properly test radar jammers, it is necessary to have the ability to apply PRF signals with various stagger intervals to a jammer to evaluate its response. Conventional pulse repetition frequency generators have been unable to produce more and one pulse repetition frequency pattern without requiring a change in the hard wiring of the system. Other systems have provided the capability for varying the stagger intervals but generally have required a multiplicity of delay generators or staggered pulse generators such that the system becomes extremely expensive to generate a variety of pulse repetition frequency signals having a large number of stagger intervals. Essentially, a different pulse generator or delay generator is required for each desired stagger interval. For example, if 256 stagger intervals were desired, 256 separate pulse generators or delay generators would be necessary to produce the signal using conventional systems. Of course, as the expense and complexity of such a conventional system is increased, its overall reliability is decreased.